


"Service me"

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drarry, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Him and Malfoy glanced over to the other, and the two of them met each other’s eyes, green met grey, and Malfoy smirked, licking his lip and gyrating his hips on his broom in an obscene gesture. Harry’s eyes widened, and he gasped, and began stammering, giving Malfoy the chance to lean forward, cheering as he sped through the air. His fingers, long and nimble, reached out to the golden ball and wrapped around the enchanted metal sphere. He flew back, rotating and flying past Harry, brushing their shoulders together as he flew into the view of the stands, holding the snitch in the air and cheering."</p><p>Draco is trying to get under Harry's skin, being abnormally obscene and flirtateous. Harry decides he has to confront him about it, but the result was not what he was expecting.</p><p> http://aph-badtouchtrio.tumblr.com/post/137123071841/spitcastle-is-it-clear-yet-what-i-think-of based off of this gif because i suck and love drarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Service me"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I REALIZED A MISTAKE I SAID STRAWBERRY BLONDE AND I DIDNT MEAN THAT COLOUR..... pls just ignore that lmao but other wise enjoy

Harry sat upon the stools of the dungeons, the chill of the fall seeping through the stone of the castle and into what seemed to be the chosen boy’s very bones. He pulled his robes closer around his body, slivering and turning to Ron as they pull out their worn potion books. Hermione plopped down on the opposite side of him, pointedly ignoring the redheaded boy to his right. Ron sighed, turning away and pulling out his notebook. Harry rolled his eyes. The two of them had very pointedly ignoring the other for a few weeks, and it was beginning to get on Harry’s nerves. He couldn’t be with the both of them together, as the tension was thicker than pea soup, and when they were alone, all they could talk about was each other. He hated when the two of them had these spells of ignoring each other, they fight so often it was beginning to just become a nuisance.

“Oi, mate,” Ron muttered, “ ‘s it just me, or is Malfoy looking a bit off at the moment?” he glanced over his shoulder and looked behind him. Harry hummed, looking around the class. At the very back, nestled in the corner, was the smug face of Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his usual friends. Instead of talking, however, he was hunched over, his grey eyes hidden beneath his bleach blonde fringe, his face scrunched in focus. Harry glanced back, and shrugged at Ron, turning in his chair and facing the front as the billowing robes of Severus Snape flourished around the room, the greasy haired teacher taking his spot at the front of the room.

Snape’s dark eyes peered at the class over the ridge of his nose, straightening up and muttering, 

“Turn to page 387, and begin copying these notes of the properties of Shredded unicorn horn and its uses in potions.”

Harry pulled out his notebook, and began scribbling notes furiously as Snape walked through the aisles. He passed the three gryffindors, and pointed at Harry.

“Potter, I think you’ve been due for a… Seat change. Take your things, move to Longbottom.” After Harry stared dumbly at him, he waved his wand, bringing a light spark to Harry’s arse and spitting, “Move!”

Harry groaned, standing and moving, sliding into the stool next to the clumsy boy. 

“Hey, Neville.”

“Hi Harry, ready to start?”

With a sigh, Harry nodded, glancing over to the board and scribbling in the last words of the notes and heaving his cauldron onto the table. Him and Neville leaned over, and began reading what they needed to make an envy potion. Harry began finely chopping the ladybug wing, while Neville measured out the bile needed to make the potion. Having all the ingredients ready and set aside, they set grimly to work.

As Harry slowly stirred the mixture bubbling in his cauldron, he heard something flutter by his ear, and felt a piece of paper tapping against his ear, the rough texture of paper threatening to give him a papercut. He reached up, expecting a note from Ron, talking about whatever thing Hermione had done. He glanced over his back, looking at Ron, but instead seeing the redhead working feverishly on his potion, ignoring the darker haired girl snapping beside him. Instead, he saw the deep grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring at him, raising his eyebrows, his face in his usual smug grin. He was filled with confusion and, dread. Why would Malfoy feel the need to send him a note?

He slowly unfolded the paper, glancing around to make sure nobody else was watching. Neville had his nose buried in their book, trying to figure out why their sunflower yellow potion had instead come out as bright orange. once he was sure nobody was looking, he unfolded the paper, and the first thing he saw was a drawing of him and Malfoy. He knew Malfoy wouldn’t waste his time on just a still drawing, and waited a moment. Sure enough, it began to move, but what happened made Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. The picture was Malfoy grabbing Harry’s hair, and shoving him to his knees, reaching into his pants and- the words “Service me, Potter” flashed across the paper covering anything below the waist, thankfully, but Harry was still appalled, his face bright red as he crumpled the paper and shoved it into his bag. 

Malfoy laughed, winking at Potter and turning to the front as Snape’s voice rang out with, 

“Bottle your potions and place them in the vial holder.” 

Harry and Neville turned to each other, gulping and scooping the miscoloured liquid into a glass vial. He knew Snape wouldn’t be happy, and would demand him to rebrew it, but it was the last class of the day, and after his Quidditch match tonight, there would be no time. He would just take whatever Snape dealt to them, and deal with it later. They walked up, the neon orange liquid sloshing in their glass vial, and they placed the vial in the tray, and attempted to slip away before Snape would notice. 

“All right, Get out of my class.”

as they were leaving, he called out, 

“Longbottom, Potter, rebrew on Monday.”

They heard a crash, and they glanced back to see him tossing their potion away, the glass cracking and smashing against the wall. They rushed out, and Harry ran up the stairs, excitement pouring through his veins. It was the first quidditch match of the season, and Harry couldn’t wait. He was preparing to Whoop Slytherin’s, and, more importantly, Malfoy’s pasty white arse. Fucking twit, Harry grumbled to himself, walking behind Ron and Hermione to their dorm. What the bloody hell was that note even supposed to mean? How did Malfoy know he was bent? Ron didn’t even know, and Hermione only knew because she helped him figure it out. He was mumbling to himself, until he was snapped out of his daze by the portrait of the Fat Lady, impatiently calling out to him.

“Are you going to give me the password or not, Mr. Potter!”

He stuttered, thinking for a moment before telling her,

“Blueberry Treacle.”

She nods, and the portrait swung forward, allowing him entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He walked through, and went up to the boy’s dormitories, stripping down to his knickers and reaching down, digging through his trunk to find his Quidditch robes. After locating the proud gold and red robes, he pulled the articles on, and reclined on his bed, stretching and closing his eyes to get a bit of well-needed shut eye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“OI!” Ron yelled, startling Harry out of his slight slumber. He sat up, hopping out of bed and straightening up. 

“Sorry, I, uh, needed a rest.”

Ron rolled his eyes, giving him a shove and grabbing Both their brooms, tossing the Firebolt to Harry. 

“Nap or not, we have 5 minutes to get down to the quidditch pitch before they start without us!”

The two of them rushed down the stairs in record time, hopping down stairs and sliding down rails. The two boys ran straight into the locker rooms, their footsteps echoing loudly through the room, through them and out to the other side, joining their team. 

“We were waiting for you!” Ginny snapped, and Ron shrugged, standing in position and holding his broom. The gryffindors walked out on to the field, grinning and marvelling in the crowds of students cheering them on. Harry took his position, standing up straight and waiting to face his Slytherin Counterpart. The slytherins walked forward, receiving less cheering but still a substantial cheer from the Silver stands high above. Malfoy stood across from him, his eyebrows raised and his grin predatory and hungry as he smirked at Harry through his fringe. Harry gulped, and was torn from his staredown with Malfoy by the coach yelling, counting down. He mounted his broom, taking a deep breath. 

Upon the blow of the whistle, he launched himself into the air, and began circling the arena at great speed, his eyes peeled for the snitch. He didn’t see it, and after a bit, he began to zone out, thinking back to the events of today. That note still lingered on his mind, and the looks Malfoy was exchanging with him were making him sweat. If he were honest with himself, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. The git was hot, Harry had to give him that. Yeah, he could see himself f- 

A blur of emerald green blurred past him, snapping him from his thought train, and he glanced forward, seeing the golden ball flitting near the goal posts. He leaned forwards onto his broom, nudging forward and flying forward after the Slytherin seeker, filled with determination to beat the boy and show him who’s the better of the two. He was slowly catching up to the other boy, as they flew across the pitch. The crowds were cheering them on, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike screaming for their teams, their collective yells of the two boys’ names egging them on. They were almost upon it, their arms outstretched to catch the shimmering golden snitch, its wings flittering, teasing…

It turned to the left, dashing away behind the stands and leading the boys away from the eyes of the viewers. Him and Malfoy glanced over to the other, and the two of them met each other’s eyes, green met grey, and Malfoy smirked, licking his lip and gyrating his hips on his broom in an obscene gesture. Harry’s eyes widened, and he gasped, and began stammering, giving Malfoy the chance to lean forward, cheering as he sped through the air. His fingers, long and nimble, reached out to the golden ball and wrapped around the enchanted metal sphere. He flew back, rotating and flying past Harry, brushing their shoulders together as he flew into the view of the stands, holding the snitch in the air and cheering. 

The crowd erupted into a mixture of happiness and confusion, the gryffindors yelling in anger that the Slytherins had won. Harry slowly flew around the stands, his head hung low in embarrassment. He had let the note from Malfoy get to his head, and that had cost them the game. God, how could he have been so stupid? He shook his head, landing down roughly onto the pitch and unmounting from his broom, balling his fist and grumbling. He felt a presence coming next to him, the air displacing as Ginny landed down next to him, reaching out and giving his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. 

“Good job, Harry!” She piped, punching him lightly in the shoulder and smiling. “Next time then?”

Harry nodded, glancing away and hefting the broom over his shoulder and beginning to walk away. 

“I’ll be around in a bit, I need a minute.” 

“See you around, Harry!” With a wave, Ginny turned, running to catch up with Ron in their trek to the locker room. Harry grumbled to himself, kicking the grass with his trainers. He was going to have to corner Malfoy and ask him what the fuck he was trying to accomplish. He nodded to himself, turning and walking back to the locker rooms, his trainers squeaking in the wet grass as he stormed to the room, prepared to have a hot shower and then go and confront the Slytherin git. 

He entered the locker room, noting the silence of the large room. There was nobody talking, the slytherins already left to celebrate and the Gryffindors gone to wallow in their loss. The only sound in the room was the sound of a single shower, the steam rising over a wall, making the room hot, and the sound of pattering water against tile echoed through the air. Harry walked into the showers, tossing his broom down onto a bench and reaching back, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing it down onto the bench and stretching, cracking his back and sighing. Right before he removed his glasses, he glanced around, curious to see as to who else was in the showers with him. His eyes widened as he saw the back and arse of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

His arms were raised above his head, stretching his back out and showing off his muscles deliciously. His head was tilted up into the water, the droplets clinging to his Platinum Blonde hair and his ridiculously long eyelashes. Harry stopped dead for a moment before he remembered who he was staring at. Draco Malfoy. The twit that used those same dastardly good looks to beat Harry to the snitch. Clothes or not, he was going to confront Malfoy about it. 

Quickly, before Malfoy could take notice of him, he swiped his pants off, softly dropping them to the floor and wrapping a towel around his waist. He slowly walked forward, removing his glasses, to the wall on the outside of the shower which Malfoy was in. He leaned against the wall, raising his voice and letting out a rasping, 

“Oi.” 

Malfoy whipped around, again meeting Harry’s eyes as he surveyed the Gryffindor’s dark, thin body. Harry was doing the same, his eyes raking down Malfoy’s chest, over his torso, not super muscular, a slight pudge to his stomach. His eyes lingered for a moment on Malfoy’s prick, which was sailing at half-mast. He bit his lip unconsciously, before Malfoy’s snide voice ringing out through the room brought him back.

“Was there something you needed, Potter, or have you come to fulfill my demands?”

He smirked, and Harry cleared his throat, standing up straight and replying, 

“Right, about that. What in the bloody hell went through your mind in order to make you send that? Are you bloody braindead?” 

“What, Potter, think I haven’t noticed you? Staring at me? Eyeing up my body? And you’re the one berating me, when you’re standing here, thirsting over my prick.” 

Harry sputtered, blood rushing to his face as he blushed, his eyes widened. After a moment of sputtering, he resorted to just glaring at Malfoy, and he laughed at Harry, his smirk wide. 

“Well, Potter? Are you going to drop and service me, or just stand there gawking? Hurry up, I have a celebration to get to.”

Harry growled deep in his throat, thinking. As much as he dispised the boy infront of him, there was something else. Some form of messed up attraction, that made Harry whip his towel from his hips and step into the shower, pushing Malfoy against the wall, grinding their stiff pricks together rushedly. Malfoy’s head tilted back, his mouth opened in a silent groan as they grinded fast and angrily. Harry leaned in, nipping his ear and whispering, 

“Alright, but I wont be the only one getting ‘serviced,’ Malfoy.”

With a quick nip to the blonde’s neck, Harry dived down to his knees, grabbing Malfoy’s cock in his hand and giving it a solid tug, leaning forward and sticking his tongue out, rubbing the surface along the smooth, wet tip of Draco’s prick. He groaned above, his fingers coming down to thread through the messy locks of Harry’s hair as he slowly wrapped his mouth around the member, his hand wrapped around the portion that wouldn’t fit in his mouth as he slowly went down further and further, breathing heavily through his nose as the cock went into his mouth and bumped the back of his throat. He pressed his nose into the rough blonde pubes as he gave a solid suck, glancing up and grinning at Malfoy’s pleasured out face. His head was leaning against the wall, his hand covering his mouth as to not moan too loudly as he softly bucked into the warmth that was Harry’s mouth.

Harry slowly pulled back, swirling his tongue along the shaft as he pulled off, rubbing the roof of his mouth on the sensitive head, his tongue lapping at the underside of Draco’s member, his own hand slipping down and taking hold of his own cock, which had been steadily growing harder throughout the entire experience. He wrapped his fingers around his own shaft, his thumb massaging his tip as he groaned around Malfoy’s cock. 

Harry was suddenly struck with an idea. He wandlessly cast a lubrication spell on his fingers, Draco too wrapped up in the warmth of Harry’s mouth to notice, and his fingers slowly travelled from his balls back, circling Draco’s ring of muscle. His fingers coated in the slippery substance, he softly prodded his hole, softly massaging until his finger slipped in. Draco gasped above him, biting down on his hand as to not moan, and bucked his hips forward, a soft whimper coming from the normally regal slytherin. Harry grinned as he slowly began fingering the boy, gently bobbing his head as he did so. 

After he figured Malfoy was ready, he slipped a second finger into his arse, scissoring them and pushing them in, trying to find that spot. He wanted Malfoy to come seeing stars, all because of him. Just the thought made Harry groan, and his fingers searched for another moment before he found Malfoy’s prostate, his fingers sliding along the wall and pressing against it. Draco’s back arched, and he came hard into Harry’s waiting throat, moaning out, 

“H-Harry!”

Harry stopped dead, slipping Malfoy’s cock from his mouth and looking up at him. The blonde boy above him was panting hard, his eyes closed. Harry grinned, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of the exhausted boy. He hadn’t had his needs taken care of, and he sure as hell intended on getting off in the other boy’s mouth. He pushed himself up, running his fingers through Malfoy’s hair and biting his neck, bringing a soft whimper from him. Harry licked a stripe up his neck, his fingers wrapping around his own cock, and he leaned in, whispering, 

“My turn.” 

His fingers grabbed Malfoy’s hair, and he dropped to his knees, opening his eyes and staring at the stiff cock in front of him. It wasn’t especially long, but it was rather thick, and it would be quite the mouthful. Malfoy licked his lips, his usual smirk already back on his face. He opened his mouth, wrapping his thick lips around the head, gulping and sucking on Harry’s cockhead. Draco’s eyes glanced up, the heavily lidded pupils meeting Harry’s. Harry whimpered, having to grab the wall behind him as support so he didnt collapse from Malfoy’s experienced lips. His tongue swivelled around the shaft, then retreating and flicking across Harry’s slit to slurp up the precum that was gathering, swallowing it and sighing. Draco’s cock was already taking interest once again, slowly rising as he worked Harry’s shaft, his hand coming up to massage his balls. 

Malfoy’s other hand was hovering over his prick, and he was grinding into it, moaning and whimpering without abandon on Harry’s cock. He grinned, looking at the darker boy that was in complete bliss above him. This was so worth the teasing that Blaise had given him, Draco thought to himself, giving a particularly hard suck and pulling a moan from Harry. as his fingers massaged the head of his own cock, he had a thought. Grinning, he pulled his lips from Potter’s cock with an audible Pop, licking his lips and pushing himself up, pressing his hips against Harry’s and leaning forward. 

“You a virgin, Potter?”

“W-What?” 

Harry stuttered, opening his eyes and staring into Malfoy’s in slight confusion. Instead of explaining, however, Malfoy simply turned around, pressing against the wall and raising his arse up, waving it about as though he was beckoning him. Harry gaped. Was Malfoy insinuating that he wanted to get fucked in the arse? Another suggestive wiggle was all the consent Harry needed, and he walked forward, his hands roaming freely over Malfoy’s perfect arse as he leaned foeward, latching onto Malfoy’s neck and lightly biting down. God, he was really hot. His light skin was brushed with freckles, and his arse was thick, allowing Harry to easily spread his cheeks apart and rub his arsehole. Another wandless lubrication spell, and he was again fingering the smaller boy’s arse, bringing small sighs and whimpers from the Slytherin. 

Once he figured that he was prepped enough, Harry wiped the rest of the lube on his cock, casting another spell just to be sure before he lined up with Malfoy’s arse, taking a breath and gently pushing forward. His cockhead pushed against the ring of muscle for a moment, before his cock breached into the other boy’s arse, bringing a moan from them both. Harry took his time, slowly pushing further into the boy, until he was fully hilted inside of Draco. His arse was as perfect on the inside as it was out, hot and soft and gripping his cock in the ways his mouth couldn’t. He leaned forward, latching onto Draco’s neck and sucking on it, leaving dark hickeys patterned up his neck, over his shoulder, and basically everywhere Harry could reach. Draco groaned, and, after a moment, turned, smirking and muttering, 

“Well, are you just going to stand here all evening? You can move, you know.” 

Harry blushed, before pulling out and pushing his shaft back in, setting a firm rhythm. Malfoy was grinding his arse back against him, the two boys both whimpering. Harry reached around, his hand gripping Draco’s prick and jerking him to their rhythm. Draco was moaning loudly, no longer trying to silence himself as he pressed his head against the wall of the shower, arching his back out to allow Harry to plow him as deep as he could go. Harry, however, had a different idea. He wanted to see Draco’s face.

He pulled out, causing slight confusion in Malfoy. He opened his mouth to complain, but, before anything could come from his mouth, Harry grabbed him, flipping him around and grabbing him under his legs, lifting him up to hip level. Malfoy gasped, but soon understood Harry’s intentions, and lifted his legs to help him, wrapping his thighs around the boy’s hips and draping his arms over Hary’s shoulders, grinding his arse onto Harry’s cock. He grinned, lining his cock up and thrusting back in, making Malfoy whimper as Harry’s prick was now thrusting straight into his prostate. Draco wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, especially with the way Harry was sucking on his neck and collarbones, his hand jerking his cock without abandon. He reached up, tangling his fingers in Potter’s hair and pulling him up as he thrust into his prostate again and again, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss as Draco came, moaning into Harry’s mouth as come spurted all over their stomachs.

Harry gasped as Malfoy’s lips clashed against his, the two of them locking in a fierce kiss as he thrust again and again into Draco. He felt his arse contract, and hot come land on his torso, and he moaned again, slipping his tongue into Draco’s mouth as he shagged him through his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Harry too was coming, moaning into Draco’s mouth and tangling his tongue against the slytherins as he was overwhelmed by pure pleasure, his hips continuing to piston forward as he came. 

After a moment, Harry came to, and found that he was no longer kissing Draco, instead resting their heads on each other. Draco opened his eyes as well, looking up into Harry’s. He gasped at his eyes, the grey irises looking at him without any malice or lust in his eyes, no insufferable smirk on his face, instead a genuine smile behind his eyes. His face was bright red, a blush showing well through his pale skin. His wet hair was draping over his face, And Harry reached up, pushing the hair out of his eyes as they looked at each other.

But, of course, great things couldn’t last, and Draco soon remembered that he was cramped against a wall with Harry’s softening prick still up his arse. He wiggled uncomfortably, and Harry slipped out of him, releasing his legs and letting him stand, taking a step back. Draco glanced down, noting the come on his chest, and turned, stepping back under the direct spray of water. Harry stood there awkwardly for a moment before Draco sighed, turning and saying, 

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me, or are you going to come over here and shower with me, Potter?” 

Harry stood still for a moment before he stepped forward, his footsteps splashing in the water and echoing around the room as he stepped up to the other boy, letting the hot water wash over him as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s middle and began getting to work on scrubbing the boy clean. After he finished his torso, he went up to Draco’s near white hair, running his fingers through and lathering his hair, taking his time to be near the normally snarky boy quietly, enjoying the time they spent in silence, him washing the smaller boy. 

When he was finished, and the lather had been washed out of Draco’s hair, Harry stepped away, admiring the boy. His eyes were closed, the water clinging to his lashes, and he was nicely built, a bit of pudge on his stomach showing off his luxurious lifestyle. He stared so long, that he didn't notice when Malfoy’s eyes opened, and the smirk had returned when he said, 

“Am I just so devastatingly handsome that you have no words left?” 

Harry chuckled, giving an earnest nod and sending a deep blush to Malfoy’s face. He obviously didn’t expect Harry to agree with him, and the smile that came up was breathtaking. Draco approached him, saying, 

“Turn around, its your turn. And like hell you need it, I swear you can smell like a rotting toad when you don't shower.” 

Harry laughed, lightly elbowing the git behind him in the ribs. Once he felt Malfoy’s hands running through his hair, however, his laughed puttered off into a low sigh as the long, nimble fingers went to work, massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes, smile on his lips as Draco lathered up his hair first, then his body, expertly. 

After the suds were washed off, and They had both stepped out of the shower, towels wrapped around their waists. Draco walked and turned to the mirror, and Harry heard his strangled yelp. Harry whipped around, and he outright laughed at Malfoy’s horrified expression as he looked over at his bruised neck. 

“Fucking christ, Potter! I look like I just shagged a Blast ended Skrewt! Bloody hell!” 

Harry was laughing so hard he was brought to his knees, his head in his hands as he wiped the tears from his face. Draco stormed over and shoved him, and he fell on his arse, laughing. He stood after a moment, shaking his head and wiping his face. He turned around, his grin wide, as he pulled his clothes on. He turned back once he was fully dressed, to see Draco, his robes on, trying to pull his robes up far enough to cover his bruised neck. Harry came up behind him, kissing his neck softly and muttering a ‘Sorry’ into his neck. Draco muttered to himself, shoving him away. Harry turned away, grabbing his wand and summoning silently a scarf. He grabbed the scarf, coming up behind Draco again and gently wrapping it around his neck, covering the endless hickeys on his neck. Draco nodded, gathering himself and tussling his hair, turning and walking towards the exit. Just before he left, he turned back, saying, 

“And, Next time, Potter, You’ll be the one getting a taste of my mouth.”

“Next time?” Harry piped up, looking hopeful.

“Of course, next time, you git. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re quite the catch, Potter.” He winked, twirling around and walking from the locker room.

“See you around, then!” He called out, his face red and happy. He put on his glasses, and rushed away, his heart beating fast. Whenever it would be, he couldn't wait for “Next time.”


End file.
